


"Oh, honey-"

by Bubbly_Kandy



Series: Why Do I Keep Hurting Wind? [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: & time is a total dad, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Poor Wild :(, Sickfic, Sky rly doesnt have Emetophobia, Vomiting, also sky is in TOTAL love w Zelda., but he does NOT like puke, hes not in this one, pt 2 of me word vomiting and thinking its somwhat decent, sky calls wind 'honey' and its CUTE, sky is a total mom, theyre goals tbh, to reiterate: they will be soft if I want them to be soft, why must i always hurt the baby?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 23:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbly_Kandy/pseuds/Bubbly_Kandy
Summary: Sky could deal with many things. Vomit, however, was not one of them.





	"Oh, honey-"

If there was one thing Sky was constantly teased about, it was how much of a mother he was. 

Well, that, and how much in love with Zelda he was. But mostly the former. 

Legend had been affectionately calling him 'smother' for the past week now- Warriors had joined in with him, and the two had gotten Wind in to join them. Sky just shook his head at them, knowing that they were just teasing.  _ Bunch'a meanies,  _ he thought, the sheer  _ mom  _ energy that that thought gave off striking him a few seconds later.  _ Oh, well.  _

He knew he acted like the group's mother normally, but once someone got sick? Oh boy. 

Poor Wind had gotten sick. Sky saw him start to lag behind when the group was moving on foot, and how he would nestle his head in his arms once they could rest. Twilight obviously saw it, too- however, Sky was the unofficial official mother of the group, and so he approached Wind first. 

It took a hell of a time to get Wind to admit that he was sick. Sky could tell the minute he saw how flushed Winds cheeks were, and how pallid the rest of his face looked. However, he knew he had to get Wind to admit he wasn't feeling good- Sky knew from experience how annoying it was, to be shoved into bed and coddled without a bit of a warning. 

(Though it was nice when Zelda did it.)

Finally, after almost ten minutes of poking away at Wind's walls, and a few pets and hugs, Wind admitted that he wasn't feeling  _ great.  _ Sky ordered Four to set Winds bedroll up in the tent, a little further away than Wind was used to. Sky got Wind to his feet, the boy feeling warmer than was comfortable under the hand Sky had rested on his arm.

Though Sky really didn't _like_ the boys called him mother, he really couldn't deny that he fit perfectly in the role. He got Wind situated on his bedroll, nipping Time's canister away from his belongings and pouring some of its contents onto a towel. He sniffed it suspiciously, deeming it safe to put on Winds forehead. 

He made a mental note to ask Hyrule about any spells that could cool down water, then went outside to inform the rest of the group of Wind's sickness and how to best avoid getting ill as well. 

Twilight, as much as a big brother as Sky was a mom, was obviously worried- Sky eyed him especially when he said to not get  _ too  _ close. Sky knew his little 'secret.' He knew what he was going to try and pull. 

Maybe Sky really  _ was  _ a mom.

Once he was done lecturing the others (Legend and Warriors saying "yes, mother" in perfect unison), he went back inside the tent. What greeted him made a genuine gasp come out of his chest, different from the fake ones he did for drama or humor.

Wind was sitting up, having puked all over himself. Tears dripped down his nose and face, small gags still running their course through him.

"I'm sorry," Wind said smally, sniffing loudly. "I tried to hold it back…" 

"Oh, honey," Sky said, the smell making his head spin. "Someone, get in here!  _ Quick! _ "

Sky could deal with many things. Vomit, however, was not one of them. He had had an aversion to it ever since Groose had made himself puke on Zelda and his clasped hands when they were kids- Sky now loved the man, but that incident was burned into the back of his mind forever. 

Time was the one to come into the tent at Sky's call. Sky ushered him to Wind, the eldest muttering a cuss before he got Wind up and out of the tent.

"Language," Sky said quietly, his thumbs pressed into his temples as he closed his eyes, trying to keep his own stomach from jumping out. The thought of  _ get out of the tent _ passed his mind, his nose thanking him profusely once he got into the cool, stench-free air. 

Sky got his stomach under control once Time came back with Wind cleaned up. Sky sat with Wind outside, holding him close as Time soon forced Legend to clean the bedroll with him, Legend making loud gagging noises once he was inside the tent. Sky covered Wind's ears, the heat coming from the boy more worrying than before.

"Hey, Wind. Honey," Sky said, Wind humming to prove he was paying attention. "How long have you been feeling sick?" 

Wind shrugged, barely mumbling something as Legend left the tent, taking in a deep breath of air as Time passed him, carrying the bedroll. Sky sort of wanted to see how dramatic  _ Warriors  _ would have been during that. 

Before Legend went to sit back down with the rest of the group, he happened to notice how closely Sky was cuddling with Wind. He scoffed, saying, 

_ "Don't get too close,"  _ in a high pitched voice that Sky could only assume was supposed to be a mockery of his own voice. 

"I don't sound like that," Sky called after him, discreetly flipping Legend off behind his knee. Wind giggled weakly, Sky feeling ice in his stomach once he remembered that Wind had watched the whole thing. "Sorry." He muttered to him, Wind humming. 

Time soon returned with the bedroll, Sky ushering Wind in closely behind the eldest member. Sky got Wind to lay down again, going to grab Times canister without thinking and instead feeling a cold cloth be set on his hand. 

"Here," Time said, holding his canister. Sky smiled up at him, placing the cold cloth on Winds head. He then crawled into the tight space between the top of Wind's head and the wall of the tent, sitting with criss crossed legs. He held up Winds head and settled it on the crossed part between Skys calves, readjusting his cold cloth. "I'll get Hyrule to cool off some water for you two, alright?" Time asked, Sky giving him a thumbs up. "Stay strong, kiddo," Time said to Wind, then nodded towards Sky before leaving the tent. 

Time was the dad of the group, Sky realized.  _ Total  _ dad. He couldn't be more of a dad if he tried.

Wind mumbled something, his hands lifting and resting on Skys knees. Sky held his hands loosely, looking down at the sick boy and asking him to repeat himself.

"I used to do this to Aryll, when she was sick," Wind said, the pink blush on his cheeks illuminating the small freckles he had. "She was too little to do it t' me, though…" 

"I always do this with Zelda," Sky replied, one of his hands letting go of Winds hand and grabbing the cloth, dabbing it around Winds face to try and quell the pink flush. "She's a bit bigger than Aryll, so she can do it to me, too." 

"I think I like your Zelda." Wind said sleepily. Sky chuckled, swiping the cloth over Winds cheeks. 

"I think I like her, too." 

Wind fell asleep soon after that, Sky keeping up with the gentle patting and swiping he was doing with his towel. Hyrule came in with a cold bowl of water right when the towel was growing warm, the boy wondering aloud if he could find a spell to get rid of illness.

Sky told him they would discuss it later, and sent him back outside. 

Goddess, he really was a mom.

**Author's Note:**

> Yall: Wild is the group mom
> 
> Me, an intellectual: SKY is the group mom
> 
> I hope you enjoyed my word vomit (this time feat actual vom) again! I might make this an actual series with all the Links... but who knows?
> 
> Please leave a kudos and or comment if you enjoyed! (PLEASE...)
> 
> alSO I SWEAR I LOVE WILD. HE JUST HASNT VIBED W/ ME YET AND HE EITHER DOESNT TALK OR NEVER EVEN SHOWS UP I SWEAR I LOVE HIM AJFWJFFJSGJMG


End file.
